


Not Now!

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Trek Women, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Seven of Nine gives Kathryn an exciting surprise on the bridge





	Not Now!

The guts that Seven had!

We had just fended off an attack from the Kazon about a half-hour beforehand. I sat in my captain’s chair and admired the hard work my officers were doing at their stations to prepare for the worst case scenario of a fleet ambush. The seats next to me were empty from Chakotay leaving the room to visit engineering.

And that’s when the door swooshed open and I heard those silver high heels of hers clicking into the room. 

So, I looked over my shoulder to see her round hips swaying from side to side in her curve-hugging jumpsuit as she walked out of the turbolift and seated herself close on my right. 

“Seven? Can I help you?”

“Captain.”

She paused for a moment.

“But why are you even…?"

“Shh. You will find yourself thanking me later, captain.”

At that she reached her slender right arm over and snuggled it in between my legs. As her fingers searched around, probing my inner thigh and tracing the outline of my body over my fabric, I sat straight up when her long middle finger hit my most sensitive spot.

“Oh my gosh!” I whispered, putting my hand over my mouth just in time so that the two ensigns with their backs turned in front of me wouldn’t look behind them.

“Captain, do not resist,” she ordered me in a low tone. 

She started teasing me there, flicking her finger back and forth against my clit, giving me just a taste of pressure and then taking it away. 

She must have noticed my scrunched up face, and began to slowly, lightly pull my clit in a small circle while she looked me in the eye, so intent. God damnit. She knew just how to work me up, she knew just how much every swirl of the pad of her finger on my sensitive spot brought more and more beads of sweat and moisture to the skin of my inner thigh, how every tug hardened my nipples and made me forget that I was on the middle of the bridge. 

My body instinctively perked up at her touch, and I couldn’t help but stretch a little more to push her hand harder against me and push myself against her busy finger. 

“Seven,” I whispered. “Someone could look over at any second!” I spat, as loudly as I dared. 

She arched an eyebrow. 

“If that seems to be a danger to you, I suppose it will be necessary to speed the process up.” 

“Wait--”

But she had already taken her own advice to heart, digging her finger deeper in between my hot legs, driving it against me while my hips began to gyrate into her digit.

My eyes darted around to the bridge. Thank God! They seemed busy enough. But what if one of them looked up? Even worse--what if Seven had to stop? What if an ensign’s wandering eye caught sight of the Borg lieutenant fucking the captain in her clothes?

That wouldn’t seem to be much of a worry now, though, would it? 

She wasn’t stopping at all--

She was so insistent--

The most goddamn insistent on making me cum from her finger that I’d ever seen--

I couldn’t hold out for much longer, not with her driving away like this, not with the tension mounting, not with the onset of that warm feeling down below that spread down my legs and up my belly and into my breasts--

Could I keep it in? Oh god! The tension spreading, forcing its way around my body--I couldn’t control it--I trembled as my my shaking inner thighs finally released that explosion, my panties finally soaking with my pent-up desire for her.

I fell back into the soft leather of my chair, panting, feeling my legs twitch as the after-shocks of my pleasure panged at my muscles. I sighed in relief. 

My girlfriend leaned back and folded her hands together with a smug smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
